ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Shauna Duggins
Shauna Duggins is a stuntwoman, stunt actress, and stunt coordinator who was one of the stunt doubles for Jeri Ryan in Star Trek: Voyager. She received no on screen credit for her work. Duggins also performed stunts in 's . Duggins has been nominated for an Emmy Award for outstanding stunt coordination in Alias and is a two time winner of the Taurus World Stunt Award (both 2000 for her work in Charlie's Angels, for best specialty stunt and for best aerial work , the latter with fellow stunt performers Dana Hee, Joey Box, and Eileen Weisinger). She has doubled for stars such as , , , Nikita Ager, , , Jeanetta Arnette, , and and is a close friend and personal stunt double for (2001-2006 in Alias, 2003 in Daredevil, 2004 in 13 Going on 30, 2005 in Elektra, 2006 in Catch and Release, and 2007 in The Kingdom). Duggins was also the stunt coordinator for the last season of Alias (2005-2006), a series created by J.J. Abrams. Among her stunt resume are films such as Crazy/Beautiful (2001, with Kirsten Dunst and Bruce Davison), Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002), '' The Italian Job'' (2003, with Boris Lee Krutonog, Justin Sundquist, Monica Staggs, Eliza Coleman, and Johnny Martin), Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004, with Ken Lesco and Monica Staggs), The Amityville Horror (2005, with Dorian Kingi and stunts by Tom Vicini), Transformers (2007, with Glenn Morshower, Andy Milder, Denney Pierce, Boni Yanagisawa, Thom Williams, and written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman), Gone Baby Gone (2007), Get Smart (2008, with The Rock and stunts by Rick Avery, Troy Brenna, Mark Chadwick, Theo Kypri, Diana R. Lupo, Rich Minga, David Mattey, Michelle Sebek, Thom Williams, and Boni Yanagisawa), and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008, with stunts by Jon Braver, Keith Campbell, Ken Clark, Kevin Derr, Danny Downey, Thomas DuPont, Ian Eyre, Derek Mears, and Gary Wayton). Duggins has also performed stunt work and stunt coordination for television series such as ''The X-Files'' (2000 and 2001, with Jeff Austin), Dharma & Greg (2000 and 2002, with Mitchell Ryan and Ed Begley, Jr.), Angel (2003), V.I.P., The Others, Power Rangers (2001), Passions, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Roswell, ''24'', She Spies, Crossing Jordan, Smallville (2006, with John Glover), What about Brian (2006-2007), ''Lost'' (2007, with Daniel Dae Kim and Terry O'Quinn, and created and produced by J.J. Abrams), and Brothers & Sisters (2006-2007, with John Pyper-Ferguson). More recently, Duggins collaborated again with J.J. Abrams. She performed utility stunts in the blockbuster Cloverfield (2008) and served as stunt coordinator for his mystery series Fringe (2008, co-created by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman) and his television drama Anatomy of Hope (2008). Duggins doubled in the drama The Burning Plain (2008), in the action sequel Crank 2: High Voltage (2009), in the action film G-Force (2009), and performed stunts in 's superhero movie Hancock (2008), the mystery thriller Eagle Eye (2008), and the horror thriller Amusement (2008). Duggins is married to Chad Lane. External links * * Shauna Duggins at the United Stuntwomen's Association * Shauna Duggins at StuntService.com Duggins, Shauna Duggins, Shauna Duggins, Shauna